4chanmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Flowcharts
The flowcharts on this page are designed to give you a predetermined path through an artist's discography, allowing you to start at one album and then progress to the next album that would suit you best. You can download (nearly) all flowcharts from here. Artists= 65daysofstatic.png|65daysofstatic againstme.png|Against Me agalloch.png|Agalloch Air Flow Chart DerikStar.jpg|Air anathema.png|Anathema andrewjacksonjihad.jpg|Andrew Jackson Jihad andrewwk.png|Andrew W.K 1 kvp.png|Andrew W.K. 2 animalcollective.png|Animal Collective 1 animal collective.png|Animal Collective 2 Animal Collective Flowchart -3.png|Animal Collective 3 aphextwin.png|Aphex Twin 1 aphextwin2.png|Aphex Twin 2 APHEX TWIN.jpg|Aphex Twin 3 arcadefirec.png|Arcade Fire Ariel Pink.jpg|Ariel Pink autechre.png|Autechre ae for beginners.png|Autechre for Beginners autechre guide.png|Autechre (correct guide) howdoiintoautechre.png|Autechre 2 autechre3.png|Autechre 3 Ayreon.png|Ayreon FUCK.jpg|Bathory beach boys how.jpg|The Beach Boys Beach Boys.jpg|The Beach Boys 2 Beach House chart.png|Beach House beastieboys.jpg|The Beastie Boys beckt.jpg|Beck beckchart.jpg|Beck 2 belabartok.png|Béla Bartók bsflowchart.png|Belle and Sebastian Btbam-revised.png|Between the Buried and Me bjorkh.jpg|Björk Bjork (More in-depth).png|Bjork (more in-depth) blackdice.png|Black Dice black flag.png|Black Flag 1358241281377.jpg|Black Moth Super Rainbow Blur flowchart.jpg|Blur boardsofcanada.png|Boards of Canada 1 boardsofcanada2.png|Boards of Canada 2 bobdylan.png|Bob Dylan bombthemusicindustry.png|Bomb the Music Industry! Bonobo.jpg|Bonobo thebooks.png|The Books Boredoms.jpg|Boredoms bo2.png|Boredoms 2 borish.jpg|Boris brandnew.jpg|Brand New brianeno.png|Brian Eno brighteyesn.jpg|Bright Eyes buckethead.jpg|Buckethead burzumv.jpg|Burzum Burzum.png|Burzum 2 cand.jpg|Can 1 cank.png|Can 2 beefheart.jpg|Captain Beefheart Chris Thile Flow Chart.jpg|Chris Thile circasurvive.jpg|Circa Survive coilm.jpg|Coil 1 coilchart.jpg|Coil 2 cryptopsy.png|Cryptopsy thecure.png|The Cure Start Here - Pilot Talk II.jpg|Curren$y/Jet Life bindit.png|Current 93 1 current93.png|Current 93 2 Untitled.png|Cursive Hanljpg.jpg|Dan Barrett daniellopatin.png|Daniel Lopatin opn chart.png|Daniel Lopatin 2 kpx.png|Daft Punk 1 uq5.jpg|Daft Punk 2 dark_tranquillity_wallpaper_by_deathscythe99.jpg|Dark Tranquillity davidbowie.png|David Bowie 1386716677251.png|Death Grips how to get into death grips.png|Death Grips 2 deathspellomega.png|Deathspell Omega Deep Purple.png|Deep Purple Deerhunter.jpg|Deerhunter deftones2015.jpg|Deftones get into.jpg|Depeche Mode qlc.png|Descendents yc8.jpg|Desiderii Marginis devintownsend.png|Devin Townsend devos.jpg|Devo dinosaurjr.png|Dinosaur Jr. dir en grey.jpg|Dir En Grey shostakovichflowchart.png|Dmitri Shostakovich dozer.jpg|Dozer 1500019938912.png|Duster earthu.png|Earth einstuerzendeneubautenchart.jpg|Einstürzende Neubauten electricwizard.png|Electric Wizard elliotsmith.jpg|Elliott Smith emperoru.png|Emperor enduser.jpg|Enduser evaflowchart.jpg|Evanescence fallthe.jpg|The Fall TheFallofTroy.png|The Fall of Troy fieryfurnaces.png|The Fiery Furnaces Fishmans flowchart.jpg|Fishmans FishmansExtended.jpg|Fishmans 2 flaminglips.png|The Flaming Lips 1 1358238978803.jpg|The Flaming Lips 2 Flying Lotus.png|Flying Lotus Four tet flowchart.jpg|Four Tet Frank zappa flowchart 1.jpg|Frank Zappa 1 Frank zappa flowchart 2.png|Frank Zappa 2 franz ferdinand flowchart.png|Franz Ferdinand chopinflowchart.png|Frederic Chopin Fugazi flowchart.png|Fugazi Gazpacho.jpg|Gazpacho 1457476754149.jpg|Gazpacho 2 Geinoh Yamashirogumi.PNG|Geinoh Yamashirogumi Flowchart Lxznwnr.jpg|Genesis i7OR9QB.jpg|Gentle Giant godspeedyoublackemperor.png|Godspeed You! Black Emperor Godspeed Chart.jpg|Godspeed You! Black Emperor 2 gorillazchart.jpg|Gorillaz graham coxon.jpg|Graham Coxon Greatful Dead.jpg|Greatful Dead gdfc.jpg|Green Day green day flowchart.png|Green Day 2 Grimes.jpg|Grimes guidedbyvoices.png|Guided By Voices mahlerflowchart.png|Gustav Mahler helios.png|Helios stravinskyflowchart.png|Igor Stravinsky Sin título-3.jpg|Instrumental Hip Hop Chart ny8.jpg|Isis blake-chart-2.jpg|James Blake jamesferraro.jpg|James Ferraro Jeff buckley flowchart.png|Jeff Buckley Jim O'Rourke.png|Jim O'Rourke 1 orourke chart.png|Jim O'Rourke 2 johnfrusciante.png|John Frusciante joydivisionneworder.png|Joy Division/New Order kanye west.jpg|Kanye West kanye flowchart.jpg|Kanye West 2 bh3.png|Katatonia kateflow.png|Kate Bush kayo dot.png|Kayo Dot keijihano.png|Keiji Hano killing joke flowchart.png|Killing Joke King crimson 1 flowchart.png|King Crimson 1 kingcrimson.jpg|King Crimson 2 gon.jpg|King Crimson 3 King Crimson Flowchart.png|King Crimson 4 privilegedchart.PNG|The Knife kraftwerk.jpg|Kraftwerk Ladytron.png|Ladytron how to get lcd.jpg|LCD Soundsystem 1358529292847.png|Led Zeppelin Liarsliarsliars.jpg|Liars The Chart.jpg|Lightning Bolt 1476301_10202506861171014_296751752_n.jpg|Lil B 1386696864217.png|Los Jaivas Magma Flowchart.jpg|Magma magneticfields.jpg|The Magnetic Fields MagFields.png|The Magnetic Fields 2 1452556645310.png|Manic Street Preachers MM flowchart.jpg|Marilyn Manson marillion.jpg|Marillion 1492029816968.png|The Mars Volta flowchart.jpg|Mastodon melvins.jpg|Melvins merzbow.png|Merzbow MeshuggahIsGod.png|Meshuggah mfdoom.png|MF Doom modestmouse.png|Modest Mouse 912.png|Mohave Triangles Motorpsycho flowchart.png|Motorpsycho neigecorePNG.png|Neige (Alcest) Neu!_Flowchart.png|Neu! Neutral Milk Hotel.png|Neutral Milk Hotel 7xqraYK.jpg|Nine Inch Nails ORL flowchart.jpg|Omar Rodríguez-López ofmontrealflowchart.jpg|of Montreal opeth.jpg|Opeth orbitalchart.png|Orbital POSmap.jpg|Pain Of Salvation pansonic.png|Pan Sonic 1411599418374.jpg|Paradise Lost Pm.jpg|Paul McCartney pavement.png|Pavement pantera.png|Phil Anselmo Phil Elverum.png|Phil Elverum Pblgfinished.png|Pinback dkm.png|Pink Floyd 1 PinkFloydFlowChartwithout.jpg|Pink Floyd 2 pinkfloydflowchart.png|Pink Floyd 3 P tree flowchart.jpg|Porcupine Tree 297.jpg|Psyopus fv3.png|Queens of the Stone Age QOTSA 2.jpg|Queens of the Stone Age 2 rem flowchart.jpg|R.E.M. Radiohead 1 flowchart.png|Radiohead 1 radioheadv.png|Radiohead 2 ktv.jpg|Radiohead 3 radioflow1.jpg|Radiohead 4 radioflow2.png|Radiohead 5 radioflow3.png|Radiohead 6 radioflow4.jpg|Radiohead 7 radioflow5.jpg|Radiohead 8 Redhousepaintersflowchart.png|Red House Painters vgq.png|Regina Spektor The residents flowchart.jpg|The Residents rea flowchart.png|Ricky Eat Acid / Sam Ray x0b.png|Sigur Rós asilvermountzion.png|A Silver Mt. Zion 1 asilvermtzion.png|A Silver Mt. Zion 2 smashingpumpkins.jpg|The Smashing Pumpkins smogp.jpg|Smog sonicyouth.png|Sonic Youth 1 1407767481943.jpg|Sonic Youth 2 1410477027035.png|Spiritualized Squarepusher flowchart.jpg|Squarepusher starsofthelid.png|Stars of the Lid The Strokes.png|The Strokes flowchart stumpi.png|Stump StVincent-chart.png|St. Vincent sufjanstevens.png|Sufjan Stevens Sufjan Stevens.png|Sufjan Stevens 2 1399702083643.jpg|Swans swans 2.jpg|Swans 2 talkingheadsa.jpg|Talking Heads teganandsara.jpg|Tegan and Sara television.jpg|Television theymightbegiants.jpg|They Might Be Giants tgflowchartr.png|Throbbing Gristle Thursday flowchart.jpg|Thursday timhecker.png|Tim Hecker Tom waits.jpg|Tom Waits toolmu.jpg|Tool Trent reznor flowchart.jpg|Trent Reznor esm.jpg|Venetian Snares vektroid chart.png|Vektroid wavves.png|Wavves ween flowchart.jpg|Ween weezer2.png|Weezer 0ha.png|The White Stripes whitehoiuse flowhart.png|Whitehouse 1414451973790.jpg|Wilco wolfparade.png|Wolf Parade xiuxium.jpg|Xiu Xiu 1492029217080.jpg|Xiu Xiu 2 borechart.png|Yamantaka Eye / Boredoms 1358241535169.png|Yes yesflowchart.png|Yes 2 yolatengo.jpg|Yo La Tengo theyounggods.jpg|The Young Gods |-|Genres= These flowcharts are designed to help you follow a path through a genre, helping you to find an artist you like within said genre. blackmetal.png|Black Metal blackmetal2.jpg|Black Metal 2 dark cabaret.png|Dark Cabaret digitalhardcore.png|Digital Hardcore 96b.jpg|Drone Metal Seastcoast.png|East Coast Flowchart Electro Swing Flow Chart.png|Electro Swing 1417031917729.jpg|Electronic Music frenchhouse.png|French House Hip Hop Flowchart 2.0.jpg|Hip Hop hip hop essential flow.jpg|Hip Hop Essentials HoustonFlowChart.png|Houston Hip-Hop jazzwt.png|Jazz LAFlowChart.png|Los Angeles Hip-Hop MathRockFlowChart.png|Math Rock melodeath flowchart.jpg|Melodic Death Metal 82066-s474.png|Memphis Rap Guide post metal.png|Post-metal PostPunkFlowChart.jpg|Post-Punk post-rock.png|Post-Rock Post-rock.jpg|Post-Rock 2 Progressive Flow Chart.png|Progressive ShoegazeFC.jpg|Shoegaze Shoegaze #2.jpg|Shoegaze 2 shugazi.jpg|Shoegaze 3 wonky_aquacrunk_flowchart.png|Wonky/Aquacrunk Vaporwave chart.png|Vaporwave Category:Charts Category:Images